Dealing With Rommates (Modern AU)
by KIYO Mizuki
Summary: NOT SEBACIEL! Ciel and Sebastian are both first years at a very well known and respected college. Modern AU (Picture found on Google.)
1. Dealing With Friendship

Ciel Phantomhive is eighteen years old and starting his first year at Michaelis University. Rumor has it their firstborn son, Sebastian, is a first year student too. Ciel, however, wasn't interested in the son of the esteemed Michaelis family, he was only concerned with finding his room and meeting his roommate.

Eventually, Ciel found his room. He pulled out the key he was given from his pocket and unlocked the door. Ciel walked into the room in a relatively calm manner.

"Hello there," said a voice from the shadows. Ciel turned around to see a boy around his age with deep red eyes and jet black hair.

"Who are you!?" Ciel asked staring the the stranger.

""Who are you!?" That's not a very nice way to great your new roommate is it now? I'm Sebastian Michaelis, heir to the Michaelis Corporation. And, you are?"

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel introduced himself.

"Ah…Ciel Phantomhive the heir to the Funtom company, correct..?" Ciel nodded. These two clearly have personality differences, how will living together work out? Both are hoping it will work out well.

The next morning Ciel woke up to find Sebastian still asleep. He sighed and walked to the boy's dormitory bathroom, across the hall, to change into his uniform. When Ciel came back, Sebastian had made absolutely no progress in waking up, or moving for that matter. Ciel decided that he should wake Sebastian, he didn't want his roommate becoming his arch nemesis.

"Sebastian," Ciel stated plainly, "It's morning." Sebastian slowly sat up rubbing his eyes and looking at Ciel, his hair in disarray. Ciel gestured to the clock which read 6:30am. Sebastian saw the time and he instantly shot up from his bed. He ran out the door, into the bathroom, and into a stall to change into his uniform.

After Sebastian and Ciel went downstairs to eat breakfast. Ciel had pancakes and Sebastian had a fancy rich people breakfast, since his family owned the school. While eating their food, Ciel and Sebastian realized they had the same classes. That means they'll see each other all the time.

"Gee thanks world…" Both boys thought in unison as they walked to their first class. English. It was an overall easy class if you ignore the annoying kids. Ciel wasn't too lucky and ended up being partnered with Sebastian for a presentation, just when he thought he couldn't be near this guy any more than he already was. Sebastian wasn't too pleased with their situation either, he just didn't say anything in front of the teacher (like Ciel had).

The next class was Science. The teacher for that class was a little…eccentric, his name was Mr. Undertaker, Sebastian and Ciel hated him, he always laughed after every sentence, Sebastian wondered why the hell they hired him.

After that was history with Miss Miho, she was a very kind woman. They didn't learn much in that class though because a second year called Grell Sutcliffe kept interrupting the class and flirting with Sebastian. Sebastian is unsure of the gender because the person is in a skirt, but has a male sounding voice.

"Stupid Sutcliffes, they've wanted to marry into the Michaelis family for centuries. All because of wanting to combine Michaelis Corp. with Sutcliffe Industries," Sebastian said to Ciel. Ciel nodded in (somewhat) understanding. Class ended and it was a ten minute break for students. Sebastian and Ciel just walked to their next class, math, because there was nothing better to do (and Grell was following them with a phone).

Once math class began, two other students were introduced to Sebastian and Ciel. Their names were Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy. They lived in the room nearest to Sebastian and Ciel's.

"Hello there!" Alois called, "I'm Alois Trancy and this is my best friend Claude!"

"I am Claude Faustus," Claude states plainly. Ciel and Sebastian nod in unison before introducing themselves. They aren't to fond of Alois and Claude, but for business reasons they must get along and treat them kindly. Math class was pretty difficult, calculus is complicated. And having Mr. William yelling at you was not a fun thing.

After a long day of school and Alois trying crappy pick up lines on Ciel, the boys returned to their room. Ciel started his homework and Sebastian went to change into some more comfortable clothes.

"Do you ever understand a thing Mr. Spears says..?" Sebastian asks. Ciel shook his head.

"Not a word…" Ciel replies rubbing his temples as he worked through the calculus. It was beyond him why Mr. Spears gave a standard math class calculus.

"You know what, Ciel?" Sebastian says suddenly.

"What?"

"Maybe we could be friends." Ciel looked up at Sebastian. The two boys then stared into each others eyes…

"Ugh..no," both said at the same moment, "This will NEVER work…" Well, so much for friendship. At least they tried right..? These two, seriously… Life continued, boring classes, boring teachers, annoying roommate.

It has been about a week or so into the semester. Today was worse than the last few days (yes life can get any worse), Mr. Undertaker invited his cousin Stein over to help teach the class. That's when the chaos started. Stein tried to dissect endangered species (isn't that illegal?).

"Excuse me sir..?" Sebastian politely interrupted, "Is dissecting that bird legal here in America?" Stein paused to think for a moment and Mr. Undertaker sat in his desk chair spinning around and around.

"No, I don't think so," Stein replied. Sebastian sighed and put his head down on his desk. There was no stopping the crazy science teachers. The class was doomed.

After that they went to history, today they had a substitute teacher. Things were okay until Grell started singing Red by Taylor Swift and trying to kiss poor Sebastian.

"Get away from me!" Sebastian said just as his butler Isaac Crane came in to save him.

"Master, do be more careful," Isaac said before bowing and leaving the classroom. Sebastian mumbled something inaudibly to himself and class continued. Ciel was amazed Issac could show up so fast without being called, nothing like Tanaka, the butler Ciel left back at the Phantomhive manor with his mother, Rachel. Ciel's father, Vincent, was away on official company business, so his mother was all alone, with Tanaka.

After history came everyone's least favorite class, Math with Mr. Spears! Yay! Ciel sat in the back of the room hoping to not be noticed, but Alois just had to call his name.

"CIEL~!"

"ugh…Yes..?" Ciel replied. Alois hugged him and rubbed their cheek together.

" _YOU_ AND _ME_ ARE PRESENTING TOGETHER, RIGHT!?" Alois yells/asks. Ciel's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

"Oh no! Not again Alois!" Ciel said, remembering when he and Alois were lab partners, there was still a burn mark on the desk. In the end Ciel and Sebastian were partners as well as Claude and Alois. They had to make a poster for a book or graphic novel. Ciel and Sebastian chose the Maximum Ride series (just randomly chose this series, have no idea what happens in college this is my assignment in school). Sebastian had Issac buy their supplies and they quickly got to work. Ciel typed a summary of the book and Sebastian drew an alternate cover (from the manga). Ciel was amazed by the drawing,but he didn't say a word, Sebastian was quite full of himself enough already. For not being friends, these two sure so work well together…

After Sebastian had colored the alternate cover and Ciel had typed the summary, the two boys worked together to glue it all on a poster board. Sebastian accidentally glued his hand to a piece of paper.

"Eh..? It's stuck! Phantomhive! Phantomhive, help me!" Sebastian screeched waving his hand around and panicking. Ciel sighed and grabbed a wet paper towel.

"Calm down. it's only glue stick idiot," Ciel said. Sebastian stopped struggling and let Ciel take the paper of his hand. Ciel was just wondering how one would accidentally glue something to their hand.

After Ciel finally got the paper off Sebastian's hand he realized that Sebastian had glued the glue stick to the desk.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ciel yelled whacking Sebastian's head. Sebastian apologized, but Ciel was far to frustrated with him to pay attention. Sebastian, over the past month, had began to like Ciel as a friend, the other however wasn't very accepting of him.

The next day Sebastian and Ciel presented their project and got an A+ on it. After the presentation was over, both boys were relieved. They had been freaking out about presenting their poster. Especially Sebastian because his (surprisingly young) father is a stickler for grades.

"We actually passed…" Ciel said in shock.

"Yeah…" Sebastian replied still dazed.

"Good job, you did most of the work."

"What!? But you—"

"Your drawing is what impressed the teacher.."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was quite good actually.."

"Th-thanks…"

Even if no words were said, the boys were friends now, and this freindship lasted for many years after.

 ****fin****

 _Sorry for the crappy ending,_ _but hey, it's kinda my thing. :)_


	2. Dealing With Immaturity

[FYI: The underlines in chapter one look odd, but it's because there were links in the document of what things looked like, too show you, apparently links don't work in . So I guess I have to type out appearances of some character now, don't I?]

It has now been two days since Ciel and Sebastian had turned in their book poster project, things had returned to normal, if there was a normal with these two. Actually it was a little at school vacation for the students, so everyone was enjoying their freedom to stay at the dorm.

Ciel woke up to sound of screaming (what a pleasant way to be woken up). What the hell did Sebastian do _this time_? Sebastian was a rich spoiled brat, not unlike Ciel himself, that didn't know anything about self care. So, why he decided to cook was a mystery to Ciel. He walked calmly to the kitchen area of their dorm room, since Sebastian was the son of the owner of the university, they lived in the best most high tech dorm ever, it was **huge**.

"Sebastian, what the hell are you screaming abou-!?" Ciel began before he saw there was a piece of flaming toast on the floor and Sebastian was on top of the counter trying to stay away from it. Ciel sighed.

"How did you mess up toast, the simplest of all the breakfast foods?" He asked. Sebastian looked away and shrugged.

"I don't know...It just sort of happened..." Isaac walked in and began to prepare a proper breakfast and clean up the mess Sebastian had made. What would the boys do without Isaac? Die, they'd probably die, or get seriously injured, whatever same first.

Isaac Crane is a older man around the age of 65. He has worked for the Michaelis Family as long as Sebastian could remember. Despite his old age, and the length of his service, Isaac is a very kind man, you can see a father-like warmness reflecting in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you Isaac..." Ciel said as he watched Sebastian eat, the boy looked sad that he couldn't cook his own toast. Isaac nodded smiling one of his kind smiles.

"Anything for the young master."

"I'm _not_ a kid!" Sebastian said in protest as he gnawed on his pancakes moodily. Both Ciel and Isaac laughed a Sebastian's response, Isaac was the only person who could get a reaction like that out of him.

Later that day, Sebastian was trying to cook again. And he, to Ciel's dismay, blew up a hot dog. The entire microwave was covered in hot dog. It was disgusting. Ciel was about to start a lecture, because he was the mature one in these situations, but Isaac came in with a face mask, goggles, and a handheld vacuum (Isaac doesn't say vacuum, he says vah-koom). He gently pushed Sebastian out of the way and then started the vacuum, cleaning up the hot dog.

"Sebastian, when I am done cleaning this mess up, you and I are going to have a little talk about this. Now, go to your room. No computer," Isaac said sternly, when Isaac takes that tone there is no disobeying his orders.

"Yes Isaac..." Sebastian agreed stretching his words a bit before heading to his room. Ciel stood awkwardly in the kitchen unsure of what to do with himself. Isaac looked at him.

"Don't you have an essay to write Mr. Phantomhive?"

"A-ah! Yes, I do!" Ciel stuttered before running to his bedroom.

Isaac finished cleaning the exploded hot dog off of the microwave and he and Sebastian had a little talk about being mature and thinking about the outcome of what you're going to do _before_ you do it.

The week went by quickly, Sebastian started to burn toast a lot less. And before they knew it, class was back in session. It was time for theatre...

[A/N: I am not in college and I don't know what goes on there, so these are just fun classes for the characters to take. It seems more like Michaelis Academy High School. Oh well, it's a high school like college. Because I'm not going and changing all the information on everything.]


End file.
